


Trust

by freznddi



Series: Daddy Dom Steve Rogers/Book Nerd Baby Bucky [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Baby Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff, Gay Bucky Barnes, Innocent James "Bucky" Barnes, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Protective Steve Rogers, Sexual Inexperience, Size Difference, Size Kink, Steve Rogers is Not Captain America, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Student Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, Twink Bucky Barnes, daddy Steve Rogers, fluff at the end bc i am a huge softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-20 13:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30005643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freznddi/pseuds/freznddi
Summary: He knows Bucky’s nervous. He can tell in the way he’s glancing around and the way his eyes widened a small fraction when realized what the things Steve placed on the bed were.Steve places a hand by Bucky’s head, sweeping a little strand of wavy hair out of his baby’s face. A small comfort.“It’s okay, babydoll,” he says. “I’m gonna make sure you feel good.”Bucky leans his head towards the hand that’s by his face. He looks bashful. “Is it gonna hurt?”Steve’s heart aches a little for him, knows he’s scared. It doesn’t mean he’s gonna lie to him, though. “It might hurt a little in the beginning, but trust me, after that it’s gonna feel real good — 'specially when I get my cock in you.”Bucky gasps a little at Steve’s last sentence, squirming. He hasn’t even touched him yet and Bucky’s already a mess, it drives him crazy.“Okay. I trust you.”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Daddy Dom Steve Rogers/Book Nerd Baby Bucky [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215959
Comments: 8
Kudos: 125





	Trust

Bucky’s so _soft_. It’s the first thought Steve has when his hand grazes the meat of Bucky’s upper thigh to pull him closer. Bucky glances away from the movie they were watching— some film Bucky had gushed about to him earlier —to peer up at him, all pouty lips and big blue doe eyes.

God, he is such a goner. Always has been for his sweet boy. Bucky’s just so _small_ and _soft_ compared to him, and that’s just Steve’s type because he’s big and strong and likes boys he could break.

Steve supposes it’s kind of stupid, now. He had just got off of work when he first met Bucky, still in his suit, pretending to be interested in some fantasy novel just so he could talk to the small brunet who worked the book checkout.

It was just chance, really, that Steve had stopped to get coffee that day.

He could tell that although Bucky had become more comfortable with him over the last month-and-a-half, he was still a little nervous around Steve. He loved listening to Bucky excitedly tell him about the book he'd finished that week, or whatever new discovery he'd made from this science documentary that was _'...so cool, Steve. You have to watch it, like, you don't understand, you have to.'_ Steve would gladly sit down to watch a thousand science documentaries with Bucky if that's what his sweet boy wanted. He’d give the world.

They’d been on a few dates but had never gone further than a few kisses and a make-out session on Steve’s couch, Bucky squirming in his lap. That night, Steve played around with the idea of taking Bucky to bed, eager to get his hands on his baby, but it was immediately called off when Bucky hesitantly admitted to Steve that he was, in fact, a virgin.

Not that Steve thought there was anything wrong with that. In fact, something deep, dark, and possessive stirred in his gut at the thought of him being the only person to touch Bucky in that way. That Bucky was inexperienced and Steve could teach him how to be good.

“Is this okay?” Steve asks Bucky, who's now pressed into his side. The hand on Bucky’s skin doesn’t move and Steve feels the same curl in his gut when he realizes that his hand covers a good-sized portion of the brunet's thigh.

Bucky nods his head ‘yes’ once, dark blue eyes still on Steve. He goes to ask for a verbal answer, just to make sure, but then Bucky’s mouth is on his and Steve quickly gains control of the situation. It’s a little surprising, not in the way that they're kissing, but in the way that Bucky had initiated the kiss. Steve had only ever been the one to make the first moves. He's kind of grateful, though; Steve has been more hesitant to start things with Bucky now that he knows Bucky's a virgin, doesn’t want to overstep somehow.

Bucky’s a messy kisser, most likely from lack of practice, but his mouth tastes like strawberries and honey and coffee mixed with milk chocolate. Steve wants to drown in it.

When the kiss has ended, Bucky’s lips are parted and Steve’s thumb comes up to gently sweep over them. “What’s gotten into you, Buck? You feelin’ good?”

Steve’s words have him flushing pink almost immediately. _Fuck_ , he’s so easy. He’ll forever be a fan of how easy Bucky gives Steve control. Let’s Steve guide their kisses and decide things what’s happening — it just adds to his list of reasons to want Bucky in his bed.

"Just like kissing you, s'all," Bucky murmurs into his thumb, still resting on his bottom lip.

"Yeah? You like kissin' me, babydoll?" And, _fuck_ , if Bucky doesn't go all dizzy at a pet name. What a sweet boy. "Can I kiss you again?"

"Yes, please.."

Permission granted, Steve dives back in for another taste of his baby boy, hand coming up to run through Bucky's short curls. When he hears Bucky let out a small whimper into the kiss, he's easily lifted onto Steve's lap. It’s effortless, the way Steve can just pick him up like he’s nothing. It drives him crazy.

He looks so pretty like this, lips a dustier shade of pink than usual and hair just a little out of place from Steve running his hand through it. His glasses are askew on his face, and Steve reaches one massive hand to pluck them off.

“Steve, why’d you do that?" Bucky asks, squinting, "I can’t see, you know this." All Steve does is let out a small laugh, chuckling when Bucky pushes at his chest.

Bucky’s tongue comes out to swipe over his bottom lip briefly. It’s something Steve noticed, actually. How could he not? — with the brunet always biting and licking his lips. Steve’s not even sure Bucky’s aware that he does it, but that doesn’t mean Steve can’t appreciate that pouty mouth.

Their kissing again, Bucky’s thighs spread over both of Steve’s, and his hands clasped onto Steve’s shirt, where his chest lies. Again, Bucky lets out a small noise, and Steve’s hand automatically place themselves on his hips.

When they part, their faces are inches from each other.

“ _…Daddy,_ " Bucky says, so quiet Steve could’ve missed it if he’s wasn’t listening correctly. He lets out a groan.

The night that they had the talk about Bucky’s virginity, the brunet let a bit of key information slide, and, after prompting from Steve, a confession about his daddy kink. He wants to care for him, make sure he was safe and happy — have control. Steve's so whipped.

“ _Fuck,_ baby boy. You want me to be your Daddy, huh? You want that?”

“Yeah,” he whines, “...please, Daddy.”

The kiss they share is heated, Steve dominating it with ease. “Such a good boy, so sweet.”

After a few minutes, Bucky pulls back with a look of realization on his face and a small giggle escaping his lips. Shit, and if Steve doesn’t want to hear that noise door the rest of his life.

“Steve?”

“Yeah, babydoll. What’s wrong?” He asks.

Bucky purses his lips in the way he does when he’s thinking. “What about the movie?”

He huffs out a laugh. Leave it to Bucky to be thinking about a movie while they're making it out.

“We can watch the rest later, don’t worry. Save it for another movie night.”

Bucky’s lips move into a pout. “Yeah, but Steve," he whines, "this is the part where—”

Steve kisses him, hard. Effectively shutting him up. He’s never understood how Bucky can be so invested in a book he’ll read it for hours in silence, or how he can be so into a show that suddenly his whole world revolves around it. Maybe it’s just because Steve’s older, and he runs a company and always has work to keep him busy, or maybe Bucky just has an imagination that most people couldn’t dream of. Whatever it is, though, it’s something Steve loves about Bucky.

Hips grind downwards and Bucky lets out a small gasp into Steve’s mouth. He does it again, and this time Steve’s hands, still on his hips, pull him closer so Steve’s own can roll upwards. Bucky’s whimpering in earnest now, and his hands grabbing onto the fabric of Steve’s shirt.

“Aw, baby,” he whispers, voice a tad deeper than usual. “You feel good, huh?”

“Yeah— yeah, Daddy. Feels good,” Bucky answers back, voice small.

“Can I touch you?”

A nod.

“C’mon doll, I need you to tell me or it won’t happen.”

Bucky buries his burning face into Steve’s neck, mumbling something Steve can’t quite make out. One of his hands comes to gently lift Bucky’s face so Steve can actually look at him.

“Bucky. Nothing's gonna happen tonight if you don’t want it, okay? You tell me when to stop. I need you to give me consent, or I can’t do anything, understand?”

Blue eyes stare back at him. “Uh-huh, I know. You can, um, touch me."

"Y 'sure?"

"Please..."

" _Shit_ , okay." Steve's hand goes down to cover Bucky's bulge, and he starts nipping at the brunet's neck. Bucky buries his face back into the crook of Steve's neck, allowing the older to have his way with him. He can feel Bucky's lips moving on his skin, mumbling nonsense so that Steve can only make out combinations of what sounds like _"...Daddy,"_ and _"...please."_

Soon, both of Steve's hands are lifting Bucky's shirt off and throwing it somewhere in the room. His rough, callused hands running over smooth skin. He's never seen Bucky without his shirt on, but his white skin is flushed and one of his hands spans across the younger's flat stomach. It gives him a thrill, the contrast of him fully dressed in sweats and a t-shirt, while Bucky only has on shorts that go up to his mid-thigh.

"You're so pretty, baby boy. Gorgeous," Bucky's face is pink, and he whines at Steve's words. "So fuckin' small. So good for me."

Bucky's hips buck up into Steve's hand, and he pants into his mouth. Steve decides he's had enough and hooks his arms under Bucky's legs before standing up, Bucky in his arms. The hold Bucky has on him instantly tightens, and his legs wrap around the small of Steve's back.

"Steve!" he shrieks, surprised. "What are you doing? Don't drop me."

Steve laughs. "I'm not gonna drop you, Buck. Just takin’ you to the bedroom. If that's okay, of course."

Bucky blushes impossibly redder at the implications of Steve's words. "Yeah, um— that's okay," he breathes out. Steve takes a few seconds to locate the remote, pause the movie, and shut off the TV.

The walk to Steve's bedroom doesn't take very long, but they have to walk down the hallway, past Steve's office and all the other doors that lead to space Bucky doesn't understand why he has. When they arrive Steve nudges open the door with his foot, and Bucky is deposited on the bed, manhandled until he's flat on his back with his legs hanging off the bed and Steve standing in-between them.

The blonde's shirt is off in one quick movement, and when Steve looks back down towards Bucky, his baby’s squinting at him. “You look, um, you look good.”

“Yeah? Like what you see?” He teases, giving Bucky a peck on the lips.

Bucky makes a small noise, “I like you.”

“Uh-huh. What do you like about me, huh?” Steve decides to push.

An arm comes up to cover his own face. “D-Daddy, I can’t—“

Steve pulls Bucky’s legs so his ass meets Steve’s crotch, and he makes a grinding motion that sends the brunet reeling.

“ _Ah!_ “

Steve smiles into Bucky’s neck. “C’mon, baby boy. What d ’you like about me?”

Bucky lets out a puff of air, arm going back to its previous position. “I, uh, I like how you’re always sweet with me, and how you—you’re so much bigger than me. And when tell me what to do; when you decide what I need. And, um, I like your beard—,” he lets out a soft laugh, “—because it feels good on my skin.”

“Hm, oh really?” Steve deepens a kiss, licking into Bucky’s mouth and circling his hips a few times into Bucky’s clothed ass. “Well, I like you too.”

They move further up the bed, so now Bucky’s head is resting on the pillows as Steve kisses him stupid.

“Bucky,” Steve says once he sits back, “Bucky, I need you to look at me, bub. This is serious.”

“Mm-hm. Yeah, I’m listening,” Bucky tells him; and he can tell Bucky is. Always so eager to please.

“I know you’ve never done anything like this before, so I need you to tell me how far we’re going, okay?” Bucky nods up at him. “It’s your call, baby.”

Bucky’s quiet for a few seconds. “I think I want to go all the way.”

Steve wants to curl up with him and protect him from the rest of the world forever. “You’re so good, baby. So sweet for me,” Steve kisses him. “We can stop at any time, Buck, okay? Just say so and it’s over.”

“Yeah, yes. I understand,” Bucky says, nodding his head again.

“Okay, good. That’s good,” is all Steve says before his mouth is back on Bucky’s and his fingers are running through the brunet’s hair.

His hands travel downwards till they reach the waistband of Bucky’s shorts, and a finger pulls them down a tiny bit.

“Can I take these off?” He asks.

Bucky squirms a little. “Steve, if you don’t start—“

“Okay, okay.” He laughs, “Just making sure.”

Bucky’s shorts, underwear included, are slid down his legs and flung somewhere else. One of Steve’s big, warm hands comes to hold right where Bucky’s hip meets his small thigh, and Bucky goes lax in Steve’s grip. He’s looking at Steve with those dark blue eyes, all innocent and waiting for Steve to give him some instructions; to tell him something — the blond doesn’t know if he can take it.

Next, Steve’s wrangling his own pants off of him, but he leaves his boxers on for now. Just till he can get Bucky prepped and ready. His hands come back to smooth over pale skin.

“Daddy, _please_ ,” Bucky whimpers as Steve’s hand ghosts over his cock. He’s hard, Steve can feel it and Bucky’s hips lift off the bed automatically, trying to get friction.

They’re pushed back down and held by Steve, whose mouth comes down to start sucking marks on Bucky’s chest. “Such a pretty little body, sweet boy. Fuck, so good.”

All Bucky can do is lay there while Steve teases him, making small noises. He tries to twist, but Steve’s massive form is there, restricting him.

Eventually, Steve gives Bucky one final kiss before sliding off the bed and making his way to the bedside table. Bucky protests when Steve gets up, whining at the lack of touch, but stays where Steve put him regardless. He grabs the lube and a condom, placing them on the comforter before regaining his position on top of Bucky. The younger turns his head and squints, trying to see what Steve put on the bed. Oh right, he can’t see.

He knows Bucky’s nervous. He can tell in the way he’s glancing around and the way his eyes widened a small fraction when realized what the things Steve placed on the bed were.

Steve places a hand by Bucky’s head, sweeping a little strand of wavy hair out of his baby’s face. A small comfort.

“It’s okay, babydoll,” he says. “I’m gonna make sure you feel good.”

Bucky leans his head towards the hand that’s by his face. He looks bashful. “Is it gonna hurt?”

Steve’s heart aches a little for him, knows he’s scared. It doesn’t mean he’s gonna lie to him, though. “It might hurt a little in the beginning, but trust me, after that it’s gonna feel real good — 'specially when I get my cock in you.”

Bucky gasps a little at Steve’s last sentence, squirming. He hasn’t even touched him yet and Bucky’s already a mess, it drives him crazy.

“Okay. I trust you.”

It’s all the permission Steve needs. He grabs the lube and squirts a little onto his hand, warming it up. He doesn’t make him wait, actually touches Bucky’s cock this time, stroking up and down.

The reaction Bucky has is immediate. His hands scramble at Steve’s shoulders, and his head is turned to the side, mouth open in a small moan.

“D-Daddy, feels good. Really good,” he can hear Bucky half-mumble into the sheets.

“Yeah, baby boy. Bet it feels good. I’m the only one who’s ever touched this cock, huh? Only one to ever see you like this?”

It’s too much for Bucky, apparently, because his face burns with shame. Again, one of Bucky’s arms comes to cover his eyes.

“Aw, no, Buck.” He reaches the hand not covered with lube to pry Bucky’s arm away from his pretty face. “Wanna see that gorgeous face.”

Bucky listens to him and lets Steve put his hand back on the bed, keeping it there. “Don’t cover up, babydoll. Look so pretty, _so pretty_.”

His hand removes itself from Bucky’s cock after a few more strokes, Bucky letting out an adorable noise at the lack of stimulation. One of the brunet’s thighs is picked up into Steve’s hand so he can hold Bucky’s legs open. A lubed finger rubs over his hole, and Bucky jolts.

“...Ah, please,” he whines.

“Cutest fuckin’ hole, baby. Anything’s ever been in here before?”

Bucky blinks once. “No— no, nothing. V-virgin, I told you.”

“Nothin’? Never even played with yourself down here?” Steve knows he’s just fucking with Bucky now, but how could he not? — when his baby is spread out and blushing for him.

“Daddy—“

Steve kisses him, pushing one finger into the first knuckle, and Bucky’s hands dig into the sheets. When they separate, Steve can read the discomfort written out on Bucky’s face.

Bucky must see him grimace because before Steve can ask if he’s okay, Bucky’s rushing out, “Steve, I’m okay. Really, it’s okay. I want to keep going.”

A small smile breaks out on his face. Bucky is so good for him. “Okay, baby. Just remember you can tell me to stop.”

“I know, Daddy.”

Steve groans. “Fuck, babydoll. Can’t wait to fill up this tight, little hole.” His finger pushes in all the way to the second knuckle.

After Steve works his finger in and out for a little while longer, a second finger joins the first. It's a little bit of a stretch, but Bucky takes it well, whimpering and whining under Steve's constant praise. He curls them a few times, and Bucky's back to breathing heavy and squirming around. Steve can tell he's enjoying it now. To steady him, Steve readjusts his position, so that Bucky's leg rests on Steve's shoulder and Steve can place his now free hand on Bucky's hip.

At this angle, he curls his fingers again only to have Bucky shout, "...Daddy!" and his hands scramble against the sheets.

"There it is, baby boy. There it is. So good for me." Bucky makes a small noise at his words, half-lidded eyes staring into Steve's own. "I know, _I know_ , baby. You're good, you're okay."

A final, third finger is added after that, along with more lube, and Steve pumps and twists them for a few minutes before he decides Bucky's ready. Bucky whines loudly when Steve's fingers withdraw, and his legs instantly shut, trying to get any kind of friction.

Bucky's a little out of it, watching Steve move on the bed and reach for more lube and a condom. Steve finally pays attention to his own erection, angry and red in his boxers. The offending piece of cloth is, again, thrown somewhere in the room and Steve strokes himself up a little, groaning at the friction. He tears the condom wrapper open, sliding it onto his cock. Next comes more lube, just so the slide's easier on Bucky. He'd never forgive himself if he hurt his babydoll.

He looks up after he's done, and Bucky's staring at him, a mix of emotions on his face. _He's nervous_ , Steve's brain helpfully supplies, like he didn't know that before.

Steve gives him a kiss. "You sure you wanna go all the way, Buck? We can stop right here if need be."

"N-no. I wanna do it. Please, I want to."

Another kiss. "Okay, baby boy."

Steve gently pries Bucky's legs apart, getting into the position they were in earlier, one of Bucky's legs on Steve's shoulder so he can place his cock at Bucky's entrance. They share a heated kiss as Steve slowly pushes in, and Bucky lets out an extremely loud whimper into his mouth.

He's almost half-way into Bucky's tight heat when Bucky breathes, "Is it in, Daddy?" His blue eyes are dark and unsure, and Steve can feel him clenching on his cock.

"Half-way, baby. You gotta relax, let me in." A finger comes to rub at Bucky's rim, where they're connected, and he relaxes enough for Steve to slide most of the way in.

"Unh!" Bucky exclaims with the last few inches. His hands are no longer on the bed, instead choosing Steve's back to scratch up. One of Bucky's legs is already on Steve's shoulder, but Steve gestures for the other one regardless.

"Babydoll, other leg up, c'mon," Steve says in-between licking into Bucky's mouth.

"Daddy, n-no..."

Suddenly, Bucky's leg is picked up with ease and placed on Steve's shoulder, effectively bending him in half. And Bucky fucking _wails_ , nails digging into Steve's back, but doesn't protest as the blond's able to reach even deeper inside his body.

Bucky's still panting beneath him when he asks to move. Bucky tells him to wait, and he does. He wants to move so bad he aches; Bucky's ass feels so good — he wants to bury his face into the younger's neck and fuck him senseless into the mattress.

After what seems like an eternity, Bucky finally allows him to move. He starts with small thrusts, letting Bucky get used to the feeling, but after a few minutes he picks up the pace. He's thrusting deep and hard, mouth on Bucky's.

"Ah! Please! I— uhn please."

He's not even sure that Bucky knows what he's begging for, but he takes pride in knowing that his baby's already a drooling mess.

"Fuck, knew you'd be so tight for me, baby. Knew you would. Feel so special — that you allowed me to have you like this."

Bucky just lays there and takes what he's given, sobbing and wailing into Steve's mouth.

Steve loves hearing Bucky's noises, wants to hear them for the rest of his life. "Didn't know you'd be a screamer, making the prettiest sounds for me. Just for me. You always listen to me, right? Yeah, cuz' you're my babydoll."

"Yeah, yes, _yes_. Ah, harder Daddy, please."

"Say it."

Bucky's looking at him, all dazed and pretty, and there's a light smack to Bucky's thigh. "Say it for me, baby. Say you're my babydoll," he growls.

He knows Bucky's getting close, can feel him tightening around his cock. He wants him to come with Daddy's name on his lips.

"I, unh, I— I— Daddy, I'm—"

"C'mon, sweet boy. _Say it for me._ "

"I'm, ah, I'm you— your b- babydoll, Daddy, _ah!_ "

Steve's hand reaches in-between their bodies to messily jerk Bucky off, watching the smaller come all over Steve's hand with a scream. Steve buries his face in Bucky's neck after, biting at and groaning into pale skin as he chases his own orgasm, thrusting a few final times before shooting off into tight, wet heat.

After he's done— and calmed down —the first thing he does is pull out, listening to Bucky's small whine of discomfort that follows, and leans back to strip off his condom before tying it and throwing it in the trash. Steve’s hand comes up to pat Bucky’s cheek a bit. He's beautiful, Steve thinks, short, wavy hair out of place and kiss swollen lips. His eyes are slightly opened and he's breathing slow. He giggles when he sees Steve, "hi."

"Hi," Steve says back, smiling a little because he can't fucking help it. Sam and Tony would clown the shit outta him if they saw him like this. "Are you okay?"

Bucky nods. "M'tired."

"I'll be back in a second, bub. Gonna go grab some stuff." He notices his voice is rough, but then again it's always like that after sex. Bucky looks like he's gonna protest, but Steve gives him a quick peck on his lips before he's leaving the bed.

It's quiet in the rest of the apartment, and Steve fills a glass of water and grabs a wet washcloth, along with Bucky's glasses. When he quietly pads back into the room, Bucky's face is buried into a pillow and Steve's almost a hundred percent sure he's sleeping. He sits on the side of the bed next to Bucky and gently shakes him awake, giving him a few sips of water with the promise he can go back to sleep after.

Steve cleans Bucky and himself off next, and he checks to make sure that he didn't do anything too rough that would've hurt Bucky. They'll have to take a shower in the morning, of course, but Steve's pretty sure Bucky would attack him if he tried to wake him back up right now. Bucky's glasses go on the nightstand since they're not needed, and Steve climbs into bed behind the brunet, pulling his body into Steve's chest.

Steve is pretty sure this kid's gonna be the death of him.

**Author's Note:**

> baby boy nerd bucky lives in my head rent free,, he’s adorable. might make more of these in this universe but i’m not sure yet, we’ll see.
> 
> comments n’ kudos are always appreciated <3


End file.
